ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
C5 Ion
Robert Tevis (born Auguest 8, 1991) is an American professional wrestler. He is signed to WWEFE and other various Indy companies, where he wrestles under the ring name C5 Ion. Tevis is a one-time world champion, having won the XWA Genesis Heavyweight Championship in December 2013, and is recognized by XWA as the final Genesis Champion. He is the current WWEFE NXT champion Professional Wrestling Career 'Early Life' Tevis made his professional wrestling debut at the age of 16 and was originally trained by his father Robert Tevis, Sr. His grandfather was a professional boxer and amateur wrestler. Tevis grew up watching his father wrestle and in the early part of his training he used to practice in the backyard of his home, in which two rings were positioned. Tevis also went by the ring name Swift Kidd when he was younger. 'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance/XWA' In 2013, Tevis signed a two-year developmental deal with Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (XWA), becoming the first South African person to do so. On September 1st, 2013, it was announced that Tevis was going to be competing on Genesis, under the name C5 Ion. He was assigned to Genesis, XWA's developmental territory, where he made his debut under his real name on 6 September, in a loss to James O'Sullivan. His first win on Genesis came the following week, when he defeated Vincent Hale. He went on to wrestle against Jonathan Thomas Cross, Maxi Millan, and Sebastian Dawson over the next few weeks. On December 21st, 2013, C5 Ion defeated Taylor Shaw to become XWA Gensis World Champion at Xmas Kaos 2013. To start off the New year, Ion defeated Maxi Milan on an edition of Genesis. On March 2nd, 2014, XWA Headbooker Trace demon annouced that Genesis will go hiatus and Ion will be confirmed as the last Genesis World Champion for the time being. It was also confirmed that Ion will get a XWA Television title shot in the near future. Ion won the first round of the tournament and advanced to the final round for the vacant XWA Television championship, but was defeated by Amethyst at XWA Legends in London. For three shows straight, Ion lost match after match until, at XWA Revenge! Ion defeated Dante Cross. The following episode of XWA Massacre, Ion defeated Demento to become the number one contender for the XWA Television championship. Ion looked to gain the championship on the following episode, but he was defeated once again by the then champion. But, there was an announcement by Head-Booker, Trace and made a triple threat, TLC match for the championship involving Sabre. The following episode of Massacre, Ion received a rematch, where he defeated both DeAndre Taylor and Sabre to win the championship for a first time. After Ion won the championship, he was then targeted by Smith Jones and was defeated in a non-title match on an episode of Massacre. Ion lost the Television championship to Dan Bennentt on Massacre, thus being his last match in XWA, by walking out. 'Xtreme Wrestling Association/XWA' In late January, it was reported that Ion was signed to the affiliate of Xtreme Wrestling Alliance, and that was to the other XWA, which is Xtreme Wrestling Association. He debuted on February 2nd, 2014 in a Triple Threat with Xtreme Icon and Dylan Breywell, with Breywell being the winner. Ion made his first win at CyberSlam '14 defeating Sir Spud. The following week, he lost to Dereck Walter. Following the lost against Dereck Walter, Ion was placed in a Triple Threat Over the Top Rope Challenge the following week and defeated both Rufus Qabazard and Dylan Breywell on the edition of Vendetta #72. Ion would go into a losing streak for the following weeks, but at the Chain Reaction PPV, he was in a battle royal with six other superstars, but unfortunately lait to the winner, Luis Claudio. But his night changed luck when he was selected for the 'Pick Your Title Shot' briefcase and he picked the XWA Intercontinental Championship on March 30th, 2014. Ion cashed in his title shot at United Xtreme by the defending champion, JHalc. Ion participated in a tournament to determine the new XWA Intercontinental Champion, but was eliminated. Ion then was given an leave of a absence as he needed more time to train at small independent federations. 'Independent Circuit: Genesis Wrestling, XFF, XMW' In March, C5 Ion signed with independent promotion, Genesis Wrestling. On March 15th, 2014, Ion made his debut in a match against David Ruper and defeated him. Ion was scheduled to have another match the following week, but the company shut down, thus ending his part-time contract there. Also, Ion became one-half of the XMW Hybrid champions. He was included in the second rebirth of Xtreme Mayhem Wrestling for a weeks, but the company was shit down, thus making him one of the final XMW Hybrid champions On May 28, 2014, it was reported that Ion had signed a contract with Xtreme Fighting Federation. His first win in XFF came at the first episode, when he defeated Xavier Laroux. Ion would go on to win his second match on the next episode if XFF. On the 10 July episode of XFF, Ion lost a match to Kayden Price. After a few weeks, it came out that Ion has finish his little run with XFF, therefore ending his contract with the company. In Wrestling Finishing Moves **450 Splash '' **Seal The Matrix (Springboard Moonsault into an Invered Facelock Elbow Drop) Signature Moves **Top-Rope Springboard Moonsault **Spin-Out Powerbomb - Blue Thunder Driver **Springboard Back Kick Common Moves **Dropkick **Tornado DDT **Springboard Dropkick **Tilt-a-Whirl DDT **Hurricanrana **Suicide Dive **Corkscrew Plancha **STO **Enzigiuri **Suplex into a Double Arm Lever Submission **Standing Corkscrew Shooting Star Press **Springboard Crossbody **Back Roll into a Spinning Heel Kick **Discus Rolling Elbow **Jumping DDT **Legsweep **Monkey Flip **Jumping Back Kick **Forward Russian Leg Sweep **Standing Moonsault : Nicknames: *"Cape Town Darewolf" *"The Werewolf" *'"Creator of the Matrix"' : Entrance Themes: *"The Rising" by Jim Johnston (Auguest 11th, 2013 - September 6th, 2013) *"Fear Nothing" by Jim Johnston (September 6th, 2013 - May 21st, 2014) *"Real Deal" by Tyga (May 30th, 2014 - September 13th, 2014) *'"Look at Me" ' by Young Star (September 14th, 2014 - present) Championships & Accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment For Extreme' **WWEFE NXT Champion (Current) *'Xtreme Mayhem Wrestling' **XMW Rising Star of the Week: Alioth Starre/C5 Ion - 7/27/14-8/3/14 **XMW Rising Star of the Week: C5 Ion - 8/3/14-8/10/14 **Match of the Week: TLA vs. C5 Ion vs. Trent Richards vs. Vic Vendetta vs. Jay Striker vs. Terry Chambers - 6 Man Rage In A Cage - XMW Hybrid Championships - 8/17/14 **XMW Hybrid Champion (1 Time; Final Champion) *'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance' **1x XWA BattleZone Genesis World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time; Final Champion) **XWA BattleZone Television Championship (1 Time) *'Win/Loss/Draw Record' **28-39-1 Category:Wrestlers Category:Xtreme Wrestling Association Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance